


Endless Possibilities

by itsinthestars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arya X Gendry Week, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gendrya - Freeform, I love writing about these two, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Modern Westeros, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Winter, axgweek, axgweek2019, happy ending for sure!!!, lots of kisses, more backstory in the next chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Childhood friends turned lo lovers, Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon, attend the same university. New opportunities rise making the couple think about what they want to do after graduation while at the same time keeping their romantic connection strong.This modern au gendrya fanfic was Inspired by the Arya x Gendry week 2019 prompts, 7 total, so 7 chapters :)





	Endless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to participate in the AxGWeek 2019! The prompts really inspired me to write my first modern au gendrya fic. This fanfic really focuses on Arya x Gendry. I will add some familiar characters but it will be minor. 
> 
> This was definitely a good experiment because I've been wanting to write a modern au with these two, so I'm interested to see how it goes : ) And in advance, please excuse any grammatical errors. I'm a little late in posting this...ahh...so yeah, anyway! 
> 
> Chapter 1 focuses on the prompt: Let's Run Away

Arya

Drops of snow start to make a presence this winter night. Winterfell's old weirwood tree is decorated with fairy lights and in front of it is the embraced couple, Arya and Gendry. Arya puts her arms around Gendry's neck as she kisses his lips softly with her hers, before kissing him deeper. She hears Gendry moan and that makes her smile, breaking their embrace. Their foreheads touch briefly before she automatically wraps her arms around herself, shivering a bit in her off-the-shoulder stormy blue tea-length dress. 

"Seven Hells. I forgot to grab a coat before we left the reception," Arya murmurs quickly. Gendry immediately takes off his suit jacket and wraps it around her. She puts it on, and looks at him, "Thanks. You going to be okay?" 

He put his hands in his trouser pockets and smiles gently at Arya, "I'm perfect because I'm with you." As if suddenly embarrassed he looks away just as Arya grabs his stormy blue colored tie and pulls him closer to her. She looks at him, her left brow raised. Her mouth parts, her breath is visible between them. 

"Kiss me, Gendry."

In an instant, he cradles her face with his hands and touches his lips to hers effortlessly. Arya wraps her arms around his waist, her fingers gently tracing up and down his lower back making Gendry moan again and this time he says, "I love seeing you in my jacket and I love you, Arya...Stark..." He says her name in between kisses.

Arya freezes for a second to looks into his eyes; his honesty shines right through and she knows he means it. "I've waited for some time for you to say that." She smiles then brings his lips back to hers, nibbling his bottom lip before kissing him again. Gendry Baratheon was the first man she ever loved this way. And he's the first to ever say those words to her. _I don't want this feeling to end._

"Arya? Gendry?" A surprised voice calls out suddenly, pulling the couple apart. Arya looks to her left, touching her lips, and is relieved to see just her cousin, Jon, feet away and alongside with his Siberian Husky dog, Ghost. 

Jon raises his brow and tries to cross his arms in his heavy coat. He looks at Arya, "Your parents are wondering where you went. Robb and Talisa are about to leave. You both should see them off. They're heading to Essos." 

Gendry tries to form an excuse to his friend but Arya beats him to it. "We already said our goodbyes." She wraps her arm around Gendry's as Ghost approaches them and sniffs at him first then puts his head down as Arya softly pets him. "Hey, Ghost," she whispers.

Gendry puts his hand toward Ghost. He moves toward Gendry and licks his hand which makes Gendry chuckle in return as Ghost leans towards him and allows his ears to be scratched. Arya smiles at the two then looks back to her cousin, someone she has always seen as a brother. "Come on Jon. Forget you saw us or just make an excuse." She shrugs and remembers Talisa, her sister now, gave her a wink when they embraced earlier, knowing it was about Gendry. 

Jon shakes his head and looks at Gendry, "And you, Gendry? Don't you think it's—"

Arya takes a step forward, pulling Gendry's jacket, covering her dress. "Jon! I'm spending time with my boyfriend. His last term at University starts days away and with both of our schedules, we won't see each other as much. Why don't you just tell them that." Arya gives him her the classic Arya _don’t mess with me _stare. She then gives Ghost one last pat on the head before he heads back to Jon, who knows that look all too well.

He sighs in defeat. "Fine...I'll think of something."

Arya gives him a grin, "Thank you," she says in a gentle tone. 

Jon nods toward them, points his finger at Gendry, then laughs a little as he turns around. "Let's go, Ghost," he says as they head back together to the Stark Residence.

Gendry runs his fingers through his hair. "Maybe we should head back, Arya. I don't want your parents mad at me."

Arya rolls her eyes and touches his tie, tracing it with her fingers. "They could never be mad at their godson." She looks at him with an almost hopeless look. "But for me, a girl who still has a lot to figure out...And doesn't know what to major in..."

Gendry shakes his head and puts his hands on her waist. "You will find what you want to do."

Arya raises her brow, "Oh and you're so confident?"

He nods a couple of times before saying, "I am because you still have time. You can't give up." He looks at her intently and she instantly knows he's referring to a little of himself. She nods back in understanding.

Above them, the branches of the weirwood tree illuminate brightly with the shimmering lights. It frames Arya's face, along with trickles of snow landing in her hair. Gendry tilts his head and from what Arya can make out, he gives her a strange look, almost curious. It makes her look anywhere but at him as, "What?" she whispers.

Gendry gently, with his right thumb and index finger on her chin, brings her attention back to him and says what he has wanted to say for a long time, "In any setting, just anywhere, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Arya raises her brows, seeing his smile reminds her of certain times in their childhood. She's speechless Gendry just called her _beautiful_. It's something she thought she would never hear, especially from him. Feeling the start of tears, she knows where she wants to take him and says, "Let's run away." She looks around and sees the path to take. She grabs his hand and starts to lead him toward that path.

"What?! Where?!" Gendry asks her as she takes him on a narrow path, with snow-covered bushes on each side of them. Arya looks back with a mischievous glint in her eyes, her brow raised, then she stops and looks up at the sky.

"Gendry, look...winter has come..." She sticks out her tongue and snow lands on it. She chuckles as she looks at Gendry doing the same thing. She sees him smiling, sticking out his tongue, and sees more snow has fallen on his dark locks. She runs her hand through his hair. She's glad it grew back, from the buzz cut he had at the beginning of summer. She turns Gendry's face towards her. There's a speck of snow on his cheek. She leans forward and kisses it, feeling it dissolve on her lips.

Gendry has a soft look to him as he tries to reach her lips with his own but she puts a finger on them. "Remember, we're running away. Come on!"

The sound of them running on the thickened snow was not loud to stir suspicion as they ran behind the guest cottages and past endless snow-covered shrubbery. They were far from Winterfell's entrance, but the music, laughter, and loud voices can still be heard. A few steps later, past a bench, a small wooden garden shed is in view.

Gendry stops and takes a breath. "I forgot about this little shed."

Arya gives him a grin before walking ahead, opening the vintage but sturdy door, letting Gendry in, then closes it behind her revealing a small but cozy room decorated with a small strand of lights on one side of the room. Opposite from them were large bags of fertilizer and blankets spread on top of them with two of Arya's dire wolf-themed pillows. Above that is a small window showing snow falling at a faster rate. She walks two steps and takes the striped curtain and moves it to the right, instantly covering the window. She looks back at Gendry, with a questioning look and puts her arms slightly above, palms up, "So?"

"I see you planned something." Gendry gives her a half-smile, looks around again at the small space, then back at Arya. "The pumpkin scent smells good."

Arya walks one step and puts her arms around Gendry's neck. "I'm glad." She kisses him on the lips two times then stares at him intently and says with all her heart, "I love you, Gendry. I have for a long time." Gendry smiles at her and instead of answering, puts his forehead to hers, their breaths mingling with each other. Closing the distance, she kisses him once more before looking at him, determined. "I want to know what it's like...to make love..." She raises her brow and keeps his stare. She hears him gulp which makes her slightly grin with confidence.

"This what you want?" he asks in a hushed tone, even though no one else can hear. 

"Yes..." she whispers, and before he says anything else, she kisses him hard, and starts to unbutton his shirt, his forehead touching hers, as they look at each other and chuckle. Arya turns around and without asking, Gendry takes his jacket off of her and throws it in back of him. He then unzips her dress, and starts a trail of kisses on her naked back, making Arya arch her back. She immediately turns around and brings his face to hers, kissing him again, taking in his scent, mixed with the pumpkin and abruptly stops to push him toward the blanket covered fertilizer. He gives her a shocked but amused expression.

She continues to take off her dress and stares intently at Gendry while doing so. She says in a matter-of-factly tone, "I'm not going to do everything. Take off your own damn clothes." Gendry nods quickly and takes off his pants. She smiles as she throws her panties on top of her dress. She sees Gendry naked for the first time and he's staring into her eyes only. She keeps his stare as she sits on his lap, feeling his hands on her ass and his cock in between her thighs. She loves this feeling already and leans to kiss his neck as he brings his hands up to caress her back.

She hears him whisper, "Arya, let me make you feel good." She nods and looks into his eyes. She trusts him, and without breaking contact, she feels him move, holding her waist as she is moved to sit on the blankets. She looks down and sees him on his knees in front of her. She closes her eyes, and feels his tongue around her right nipple, his hand holding the other, lightly massaging, making Arya moan. She feels Gendry kiss her other nipple, his tongue circling...

"Oh..." Arya pants, suddenly wanting more. She looks down and sees him kiss his way down her abdomen, to her navel. He looks up, silently asking for permission. Arya, with her mouth, parted, opens her legs and Gendry kisses inside of one thigh, then the other, and then presses his lips down _there_. "Gendry!" Arya screams his name in surprise.

Gendry raises his head quickly, "Are you okay?" Do you want me to—"

"Keep doing that...don't stop..." She manages to say as she closes her eyes again. A second later he feels his lips back to that spot. She starts to move her hips with the rhythm of his tongue. She looks up at the wooden ceiling, her hands tightly holding on to the blankets as she moans again, continuing to move her hips... 

Later, Arya's on her side looking at Gendry, who fell asleep an hour ago. She has a smile on her face, unable to let it go, unable to let this evening go. What they shared she wanted to experience much more. She traces his hard chest with her fingers. She's glad they ran away for the evening. She doesn't want to think of the hours ahead. She moves to rest her head on her boyfriend's chest, feeling his heartbeat and then feeling Gendry's arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She sighs with relief enjoying this time with the love of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
